


Deviled Eggs

by dandelion_wishes



Series: Will and Hannibal's  Eggcellent adventures [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Corn Mazes, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A times stamp from the egg collection, where omega Will and Alpha Hannibal meet for the first time at a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IaBlMeanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaBlMeanie/gifts).



> I know I know it's early but I can't wait. :)

Will hesitates at the gym entrance running his fingers through the soft waves of brunette hair. His strains usually have a little bit more curl to them but he had blow dried them out into waves. Normally the male omega is not one for primping in front of a mirror. No...not William Graham for sure, however instead of his usual indifference to his appearance he had taken some time for extra grooming.

I _t is Halloween in a new school and a new town once again. This time however his hard work has paid off landing him a scholarship to a prestigious private school in Baltimore. A few days ago he brought home a flyer for the Halloween dance/party. His dad had retrieved it from the trash can._

__

_“Hey Will! You gonna to this dance?” he asks leaning against his son’s bedroom door frame looking at the flyer._

__

_Will looks up from his newest fishing lure project. “Um...nope..I hadn’t really thought about to tell ya the truth.” his lazy elongated vowels roll  off his tongue easily at home. At home the teenage  lets his southern roots bask in the light of hearth and home. At school and in public, Will has been working on developing a neutral accent. It’s tough to be taken seriously as an omega let alone one with an accent considered ‘uneducated’. Will’s goal is a job in  law enforcement moving onto the FBI. The omega is far from ashamed of his background but  reality is reality. Luckily, his beta father understands this, holding no grudges when his son slips into conformity of speech._

__

_“Well, you ought to go. It’ll be more fun than handing out candy to the little spooks.”_

__

_“I don’t know. It’s a sixties masquerade. I don’t know who I would go as.” the omega replies thinking about money to rent or buy a costume then pay for the dance. Moving puts a strain on finances as is, let alone a poor boat mechanic._

__

_“I know who you can go as. You’d be a shoo in for it. Here is some money. Now don’t shake your head me boy. Take it. No sassing. Go get you something and go to that dance.” Will smiles reluctantly taking the cash. He wants to make his dad happy. The beta seems intent on his son fitting in here._

__

On Halloween night he stands at the gym entrance  dressed as  Jim Morrison. He doesn’t look that bad actually. The lady at the costume shop was very enthusiastic in her compliments but she may work on commission, he figures. He shifts from foot to foot trying to talk himself into going further into the gym. The omega fails, turning around to head back home when he hears his name called.

“Will!”

He turns to see Alana Bloom, the nicest omega ever, wave at him jogging forward. She is wearing a mod squad outfit with signature go go boots.

“You look great! You really look like Jim Morrison.” she gushes

 

“You look fabulous as well. Mod squad?” Will asks smiling back at her. He raises his voice so he can be heard over the music. She nods emphatically laughing.

“I’ve had to tell everyone else who I am. I am glad you came. Let’s get something to drink. There’s a few people I want to introduce you to.” Alana pulls the male omega along. Will plasters a smile on his face hoping to God someone spiked the punch. He needs a little social liquid courage.

Will follows the omega over to table with several people sitting there talking away. Alana is the a social omega butterfly.She remembers names and faces. She greets everyone and everyone likes her. Even Will, even though he secretly envies her social skills.

She points two a couple of people, an Asian beta girl is  dressed as a typical hippie chick. “This is Beverly Katz.” as she is introduced, the beta makes a peace sign. “Groovy man! Dig your music.” Will returns the peace sign to her.

The next person is a short beta boy in his own version of a hippie costume. Unfortunately, he is very uncomfortably  hot in his costume by the sweat dripping from his face from his wig.”This Franklin Froideveaux.”

“I am Jack Crawford.” an alpha says before Alana can introduce him. His is a burly African American boy dressed in black with a berat. “Ah, black panther.” Will says holding up a fist at the alpha, who smiles. “That’s right my brother! You’re right on.”

“And this is Hannibal Lecter.” she says looking at the other alpha. He is dressed in black as well with a white spiky wig and purple wire rimmed sunglasses. It is obscures his eyes. Which didn’t bother Will since eyes contact makes him twitchy.

“Other wise known as Andy Warhol, I presume.” Will gives a small smile.

The alpha gives a small smile demonstrating how pleased he is with the recognition. “An art lover?” he asks

“No..not really..a history buff. I guess.”

“You look like your name sake Jim Morrison.”

“It was this or Charlie Manson and I didn’t think I could grow a beard in time.” Will jokes chuckling. The table is somewhat silent except for Hannibal’s deep rumble of amusement. Will mouths the word okay looking at the table turning red.

“Sorry bad joke I guess.” the omega says looking anywhere but at the group sitting at the  table. Finally he hears, Beverly and Jack actually laugh as they motion the omega to join the table.

The omega decides to sit by Hannibal since he seems to enjoy his dark humor. As Will tries to follow the conversation at hand, seeming interested but not interjecting into it.The alpha studies him.

Hannibal likes what he sees, as well as Will’s intriguing sense of humor. The alpha interest was peaked with the arrival of the new male omega at school. Will is intelligent, quiet, very intuitive and shy, as much as Hannibal can tell without  engaging in first hand experience. In the light of this passing conversations he sense a darkness that maybe a kindred spirit to his own.

Being a teenage alpha, the personality of Will is not the only thing Hannibal covets knowledge about. The male omega is an exquisite creature with large blue eyes, dark curls and creamy skin. Hannibal is able to catch more glimpses of it since Will’s costume has a deep v  neckline. The pants are much form fitting then the omega usually wear. The sunglasses afford the alpha some privacy to look as long as he likes without being too obvious.

Will’s neck prickles from someone staring at him. The omega looks around smiling at Hannibal, to not seem rude, looking for the source of the unease. He sees no one. Could it be Hannibal?

The omega thinks not, the alpha is pleasant but very cool towards him.Too bad he thinks, not that Will looking is looking for an alpha or anything like that. Besides the thoroughbred alpha was too intimidating for Will to feel comfortable. ‘He’s probably one of those conservative traditionalist that thinks omegas belong only at home.’ he muses

“Something the matter Will?” a deep accent tickles his ears.

“No. I just felt like someone was staring. It’s probably my paranoia rearing it’s head again.” the omega smiles lifting his empty cupping trying to drink the dregs.

“Do you have a reason to be paranoid?” the alpha asks as he leans a little closer to Will before settling back into his own space. It is a classic alpha move to see how jittery an omega was around the alpha. Apparently Will was very mistrusting of him or any alpha. The omega subconsciously flinches turning his torso away to protect himself from an assault. Hannibal will have to change that as soon as possible.

“No...but you never know who might be out to get you.” the omega grimaces into his cup.

“Have you had troubles with bullies?” the thought unnerves Hannibal.

“Oh yeah. Especially when I was younger before I presented. I was picked on for being small, being the new freaky kid or I couldn’t keep my big mouth shut when I answered  stupid people’s rhetorical questions.” Will chuckles in a self admonishing way.

“And now?”

“Now it’s because what I am, not just my traits that grate on people’s nerves. When your gender is not clearly defined, society perceives you as either an object or threat.” Will turns to the alpha giving him his full gaze. “If I am an object, then they think I have no feelings. Something to be ogled, leered at, or kept under close supervision because I am there for their entertainment. They feel it is okay to tell me that my scent is too strong or I don’t act omegan enough. When I am a threat, they harass me because they think I am prude, rejecting their advances. Or I am some slutty omega that is going to take away their boy friends.The list goes on.Sorry..I don’t know why telling you this..I get on my soap box sometimes..” the omega rolls his eyes.

“I am a good listener, or so I am told. I did not realize that male omegas were more discriminated against than their female counterparts.” Hannibal tilts his head in consideration of the topic of conversation. Will fidgets in his seat with raw nerves. The omega hadn’t planned on going on a crusade for male omegas tonight. ‘Christ, no wonder I’m not asked out on dates often’, he berates himself.

“Would you like some more punch? I am going to get some. I would be happy to bring something back for you.” Hannibal reaches for Will’s cup brushing his fingers against Will’s, taking the cup. Will just nods breath held because a ‘strange alpha’ is so close to him. An instinctual reaction that gets on Will’s nerves. He feels like a deer caught in headlights all the time. Because he can’t avoid unknown alphas and betas all the time. It is mathematically impossible.

The omega watches Hannibal walk away to the concession admiring the long lean lines.

“Nice view, ain’t it.” he hears

“Yep.” he replies then looks at a grinning Alana and Beverly. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” he asks blushing. The other two giggle nodding their heads.

“Don’t feel bad. You won’t be the first or the last to admire dat ass.” Beverly smirks as Alana playfully punches her in the arm. Alana mouths stop as Beverly shrugs her shoulder mouthing What?

“Anyway...Are you going to go through the maze?” Alana asks

“It’s a scream!” Beverly cackles when their is a collective eye roll and groan.

“Sorry..I had to...I can’t resist being punny!” she says laughing

Hannibal arrives with two drinks and some caramel popcorn. Will’s mouth waters. He has such a sweet tooth. It smells delicious.

“Here is your drink.” the alpha hands Will his drink so their finger tips can touch again.It makes the omega’s ears turn pink. Hannibal smiles one of his micro smirks. “I also took the liberty of getting us a snack. Would you like some?”

Will nods, “Thank you” as he takes a few kernels popping them in his mouth.

“When do ever eat from a concession stand?” asks Alana as Beverly interrupts telling her there is something in her hair, hustling the omega off to the bathroom under protest.

Will watches the duo then looks at the alpha without really looking at him. An art Will has perfected. “I take it you're not much one for junk food.” the male omega takes more kernels as he smacks his lips in satisfaction.

“I guess I have been discovered but no..not really.”

“Well..more for me.” Will smiles as he takes pulls the popcorn closer to himself.

Hannibal chuckles watching as the omega enjoys himself with the treat. It strokes his alpha pride. They sit in amiable silence as Will munches on popcorn and Hannibal watches him. Beverly and Alana return from their trip to the bathroom.

“So...who is going through the haunted maze of doom?!” Beverly rubs her hands together looking wicked as she can.

Hannibal looks at Will who is smiling shaking his head. The omega looks at the alpha with concentrated thought. “ Are you going in Will?”

Will licks the caramel off his fingers in what looks like contemplation. He knows the alpha is focusing on his mouth as his fingers slide in and out. Horny alphas...so easy to mess with he thinks.

“I am. I ain’t chicken.” he drawls out grinning at Hannibal with mischief in his blue eyes.

Hannibal slow toothy smiles curls from up.”Really? Not even a small bit.?”

“I may be a skittish omega but I am from the Louisiana. We southerners love a good ghost story. A good scare if you will. So..” he shrugs his shoulder as if to say whatever.

“Okay let’s go.” challenges the alpha

****  
  


The group walks down a block or two coming an unusual site in the city, a corn maze. This little bit of land is a community garden that the neighborhood takes care. To earn extra money they started making a corn maze for Halloween. Hannibal insists on paying for Will who tries to give him his money. This good nature exchange morphs into placing the money on the other person without the other person knowing it.

The couple falls behind a bit laughing at the screams of the others. There are few startling moments but overall nothing to really ‘set you in a spin’, as Will’s dad would say.Until near the end, when Will is walking listening to the sounds of sudden silence. There is none. Not even the people playing spooks. Will turns finding Hannibal gone. He must have made a wrong turn, the omega thinks heading back the way he came. He comes to a dead end.

Will smiles rolling his eyes saying,”Okay very funny..Where are you Lecter?” he hears nothing

‘Okay..just you wait for your reckoning alpha’ the omega promises to the wayward boy. Will runs into another dead end. He starts to feel uneasy when he hears rustling in the stalks. He sees a shadow.

“Okay..enough playing around come out here.” he says crossing his arms.He moves closer to the rustling tensing until he sees a raccoon wonder out. Will laughs backs up bumping into someone. The omega turns facing an alpha he has already had numerous awkward exchanges with Mason Verger. The alpha is flanked by two members of his entourage Abel Gideon and Garret Hobbs.

“Well..well..fancy meeting you here Will. Are you enjoying the maze?” the alpha leers as he runs a hand through spiky towheaded hair. His lips curl in a sadistic grin. Mason is an insecure alpha surrounding himself with weaker alphas and betas. His parents being the biggest benefactors of the school gives Mason the impression he can do whatever he wants. Unfortunately, it is often very true.

The alpha  has been bullying Will since his first week of classes. It has escalated from taunts, slurs and offensive suggestion to a more menacing threat of violence. Will knows an unpredictable alpha is an immediate threat to any omega’s safety. The omega’s fight or flight instincts flood his hands and feet with a numbing tingling sensation. Will says nothing as his eyes scan the area for escape routes.

“Now Will it’s not polite to not answer my question.” the alpha says wagging his index finger at Will.

“The maze is fine Mason. Excuse me I need to join my friends.” the omega says as he makes a wide berth around the three boys. Mason’s hand reaches out catching Will be the wrist. He jerks Will causing him to lose his footing bumping into Mason and Abel.

“I think you might need to be taken in hand by some strong alpha. You need to learn your place omega.” the alpha giggles. Will turns his wrist to the side forcing his arm up breaking Mason’s grip around his wrist.

“Lucky for me there isn’t one near by.” Will snarls his fist clench into tight fists. The omega detects Hobbs's presence behind, Will stomps the beta’s foot causing him to yelp. Will uses the element of  surprise to push the boy down to the ground. He avoids Mason’s clutches to be grabbed by Gideon. Will growls as he fights to free himself from the other alpha.

Mason giggles then laughs as he watches Will struggle. The alpha moves forward grabbing Will’s face.”Well I think I can teach you a few lessons so that when you find your alpha, you’ll be broken in already for him.” he pats Will’s cheek.

“I believe need  you to release him Mason. Will doesn’t want your attentions it seems.” says an accent voice from behind them. The omega sees Hannibal step from behind  inserting himself between Mason and a struggling Will. The alpha takes his sunglasses off putting them in his trouser pocket.

“It’s Hannibal Lecter right? May I can call you Hannibal?” asks Mason smiling broadly not waiting for an answer. “ Hannibal as a fellow alpha, you understand the need for omega’s to know their place in our hierarchy. Will being a male omega needs a little extra education. Papa always says that male omega’s needs a firm hand.”

“In that case I don't think your hand is capable of putting William anywhere. So I advise you to let him go on his way. This is my only warning I’ll give Mason.”

Mason laughs clutching his belly before stopping cold looking Hannibal dead in the eyes snarling, “No.”

Hobbs comes from the side swinging a punch at Hannibal who easily avoids it. He kicks Hobbs in the stomach causing the beta to fall on the ground. The alpha gives him another swift kick in the kidney. Gideon is distracted watching the fight giving Will the opportunity to elbow him in the nose. The alpha clutches his bleeding nose with eyes watering bumping into Hannibal. The alpha grabs Gideon by the back of the neck sending into the stalks of the maze. Mason has conveniently disappeared as Hannibal spins around eyes dark from rage and the fight. His breathing staggered and hard.

Will is mesmerized by the raw power of the alpha. He feels the pent up rage delighting in its escape from tight confines of control. Will glimpses the darkness swirling inside the alpha’s recesses. The omega swallows feeling a rush from the fight and the alpha’s dominance. It’s beautiful, he wants more of it. As the haze of adrenaline leaves Will’s mind, he feels horrified and disgusted with himself for embracing the violence so eagerly. ‘After all you shouldn’t be surprised.’ a voice in his head whispers ‘ You understand violence so well’.

“Thank you.” Will  says looking around .”I have to go.I have to leave now.” A feeling of impending doom overwhelms the omega. All he can think about it is running and hiding somewhere no one will see him. An instinctual omega reaction to alpha violence. One Will has been able to push down before but not tonight.

The omega turns into the stalks of the maze heading to the edge to get out, get away. He hears his name being called followed by the sounds of pursuit. It spurs Will to run faster as corn stalks whip around his face leaving small cuts in his wake. The omega hits the outside of the maze to stares of the crowd waiting in line to enter. Will ducks his head pivoting into the direction of the school. Will weaves his way through the crowd heading in the direction of home.

Hannibal charges out of the maze looking in all directions for Will. The alpha doesn’t see him anywhere. The omega’s scent is barely distinguishable from the crowd.He walks to the school briskly scanning the area for the omega. The alpha curses that he lost control of his darker tendencies showing them to the sensitive omega. Hannibal stops catching his breath accessing the situation at hand. He decides that maybe he needs time to compose himself. He’ll wait to check on Will later discreetly. The alpha has apparently terrified the omega. A small set back the reassures himself.

The omega’s lungs are burning by the time he reaches home. He quietly opens his door letting it click shut. His dad is on the couch snoring softly. Will tiptoes to the bathroom shutting the door blinking at flood of light in the cramped area. The mirror shows him with windswept hair and flecks of blood. Probably from Gideon, he smirks delighted at the reflection. His eyes look darker. Will wonders if it is a reflection of Hannibal’s darkness or his own answering the call from a kindred spirit. He shivers at the thought.

The omega sits down rubbing his hands against his face willing his mind to settle with no luck. He feels safer calmer now swaddled in the cradle of home. Will reflects on the night’s events. He wishes he had stayed with Hannibal in the maze. Now the alpha is going to think he some pathetic male omega who runs away at the drop of a hat. “Stupid!” the word echoes off the walls loudly.

Will sighs eventually  getting up. ‘No use crying over split milk’ he muses. The omega wishes he could rid himself of the memory of raw power and red eyes. Tomorrow it will be all be a distant memory and by the end of the month forgotten, the alpha will move on to another. Will will try not to arouse attention as things go back to normal. Will lays in bed with the lingering taste of caramel corn mixed with the coppery after taste of blood as he is tugged into the corn maze of sleep.

 

****  I think he could pull it off don't you?


End file.
